Day by Day
by Caterin Echizen
Summary: Bueno, este es un drabble de mi pareja favorita. Hay un poco de OCC


Day by Day

Me siento extraño ahora que no estás aquí junto a mi... siento que la soledad me ha golpeado tan fuerte.

Sé que... vaya esto es tan difícil de decir. Extraño tu sonrisa, cada vez que voy al parque miro esa banca donde te sentabas tú, e imagino que estas allí... Se me hace tan diferente todo.

Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que terminamos, y ¿sabes qué? Al fin me di cuenta de que no soy nada sin ti, ¡sorpresa!, estaba tan equivocado... Sakuno, pensé que no sería capaz de vivir ni un solo día sin ti, pero extrañándote conseguí vivir más de lo que esperaba. No sabes lo enojado que estoy, trato de controlarme pero es tan difícil no pensar en eso. Me acostumbre a ti a tus atenciones, y ahora no se qué hacer.

¿No ves que mi corazón se rompe como una ola al chocar? Mi corazón tiembla como el viento y se desvanece como el humo... no puedo olvidar, lo intente pero eres como un tatuaje, imposible de borrar.

Sé que fue mi culpa, pero ¿no ves la sinceridad en mi voz al pedirte perdón? ¿Acaso no ves lo mucho que estoy sufriendo? No estoy tratando de hacerme la víctima, pero tú no respondiste nada cuando te roge a gritos "te echo de menos" tenía la pequeña esperanza de que volvieras a mí, de que todo fuera como antes, pero ya veo que ahora es inútil.

He pasado largas noches intentando borrar tu recuerdo, una y mil veces más. No me arrepiento de amarte, pues es lo más hermoso que he sentido. Es solo que siento tanta ansiedad, debido a que no dejas que me acerque a ti. Me da tanto coraje verte con otro chico, no soporto saber que te perdí, pero sé que te lastime, así que no te merezco; pero cariño ¿Qué pasa con la persona que está a tu lado? ¿Te hizo llorar? Si es así dime y te protegeré... ¿Aun puedes verme? ¿Te olvidaste de mi? Estoy preocupado.

Me cuesta decirte esto, pero debo hacerlo, no mires atrás y vete. No me busques mas, deja de disculparte y vive tu vida, como ya lo dije, no me arrepiento de amarte, se que ha sido mi culpa perderte, así que solo recuerda los buenos momentos. Yo podre soportarlo de algún modo, puedo resistirlo de alguna manera, deberías dedicarte a ser feliz, si lo haces no me arrepentiré de nada, solo de no haberte tratado como lo merecías.

Oh mi amor, día a día me voy apagando... No sabes cómo te extraño, tu eres mi todo, mi corazón, así que se feliz aunque me sienta celoso. Si algún día nos encontramos por la calle, haz como si no me hubieses visto y sigue tu camino, así me lo harás menos difícil. Si todavía piensas en nuestros recuerdos, quizá vaya a buscarte en secreto. Pero realmente espero que seas feliz con él, así yo no cambiare de opinión, a pesar de que ni el más pequeño remordimiento desaparecerá nunca.

Mi Sakuno, deberías ser siempre tan clara como el cielo. Como esa nube blanca, deberías sonreír siempre, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Espero que tu corazón se sienta aliviado, por favor olvídame y vive, espero haberte hecho feliz aunque sea una vez, así mis lagrimas se secaran completamente con el paso de los días.

Aunque dolería menos si no nos hubiéramos conocido, no me arrepiento de ello, al contrario, te agradezco mucho por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Por haberme cuidado y por haber estado a mi lado todas aquellas veces, lamento no haberte devuelto todas tus atenciones. Espero que entierres nuestra promesa de estar juntos por siempre. Mi pequeña molestia, pediré siempre por tu bienestar, a ti te debo tanto.

Cariño, lloro y lloro, ya que tu eres mi todo... día a día me voy apagando, perdóname, oh mi amor, no te mentiré nunca más, tu eres mi corazón, pero es hora de decir adiós.

Te amo.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis le pertenece solo y únicamente a Takeshi Konomi, yo utilizo sus personajes para crear mis propias historias. Este drabble es solo y únicamente de mi propiedad y fue escrito solo por entretenimiento de fans para fans, sin ningún tipo de ganancia lucrativa.

Notas de autora: Hola lectores, nuevamente estoy aquí con este drabble... que fue inspirado en canciones de Big Bang, sé que es un poco diferente a mis otros fics pero a mí me gusto bastante; quizá a muchos no les guste, de todas formas me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios, para saber que tal quedo, muchas gracias a todos los que dedican su valioso tiempo en leer esto, a los que colocan en alerta y en favoritos, y por supuesto a los que comentan. Dedicado a TOP. Cuídense, saludos y nos leemos.

Atte.: Kt-chan.


End file.
